I've Been a Bad Girl
by Rorschach1011
Summary: The 1994 Live Action Flintstone Movie from Ms. Stone's POV. Set in an alternate universe. Ms. Stone's character is WAY more evil in this fanfic. Changing her from a henchgirl turned good to a henchgirl turned maniacal villain.


Ms. Stone was going to make a lot of money. It really in all honesty was just business. It was a faster more efficient way to produce business. Sure they would embezzle the money but would also make up for the companies costs by cutting its unnecessary work force would save the company more money in the long run. Who's going to care about a few million in the long run?

Flintstone was the perfect fall guy for their plan. Cliff wanted to pick any random employee for the fall, but it was her idea to pick somebody simple-minded. Flintstone was perfect. He would be wooed by fancy office space, decent food, and a raise in payment. A substantial raise in payment. And if that didn't work, the seductions and charms of his secretary would. Ms. Stone knew she was a beautiful woman and used it to her advantage. Flintstone would be putty in their hands.

Her Jaguar Skin bra and panties were tight up against her curvy bronze body. The other female employees thought Ms. Stone would get fired for her attire, but it was a company owned by men and no one wanted to see Ms. Stone in anything else.

"Am I interrupting?" – Ms. Stone said as she entered Flintstone's office. She wasn't expecting much with Flintstone and he lived up to expectations. Just a fat moron whom was charmed with a woman in cleavage. Flintstone was basically drooling.

"Not all…Mr. Flintstone this is your secretary…Ms. Stone – Cliff said.

"My secretary?!" – Flintstone said.

"Personal secretary…Mr. Flintstone…that is of course…if you want me" – Ms. Stone said. Flintstone got nervous in front of Ms. Stone and swallowed hard. Ms. Stone was pleased with her result.

"I will leave you too alone" – Cliff said. Sure that Ms. Stone would finish her job with style. It only took a few winks and suggestive looks to get Flintstone to forget about his wife.

"Mr. Flintstone you…should know that I do not mind working long days, late nights, even weekends. So feel free to use me however you see fit" – Ms. Stone said bringing her knee up to his crotch

"Now can I get you anything? Coffee?" – Ms. Stone

"Sure…" – Flintstone

"How would like it?" – Ms. Stone said even more seductively

"In a cup" – Flintstone said idiotically.

"Bold choice. You'll go far in this company" – Ms. Stone said before giving him one last seductive look before departing. 'In a cup'…Ms. Stone thought. How idiotic…he really was as stupid as he looks.

"My…don't we look handsome today" – Ms. Stone said

"Thank you" – Flintstone said along with the Dictabird…another perk in Flintstone's continued employment at Slate Company.

"These forms were given for you to sign" – Ms. Stone said.

"Have any idea what these forms are?" – Flintstone said.

"Oh…just some tiny little forms…for our contractors" – Ms. Stone said.

"You know…me and Wilma were remodeling our kitchen last Christmas an let me tell you something. Contractors can be real pirates…I'm gonna read these over." – Flintstone said.

"No!" – Ms. Stone feel across the table. Almost revealing her true intentions. Flintstone looked like a deer in headlights when it came to Ms. Stone. Ms. Stone started the seduction.

"Your much to busy for that Mr. Flintstone and besides that's my job…you wouldn't want anything to happen to little old me would you?" – She said as she rubbed her body against Flintstone's desk…pressing her nice full breast up against it. Flintstone was drooling again.

"No…" - Flintstone said under her spell. Ms. Stone saw his wife enter the room. She still didn't let up with her seduction. The woman wasn't terrible looking compared to the slob she was married too, but wasn't a goddess like her. She pretended not to notice. It wasn't until the Dictabird intervened that Flintstone came back to his senses. Flintstone practically ran to his wife pretending that he wasn't doing anything extra-martial.

"That will be all Ms. Stone. I will place the files on your desk," – Flintstone said

"Whatever you like" – Ms. Stone said shaking her perfect butt as she departed.

Ms. Stone enjoyed her meeting with Wilma Flintstone. She had slept with many men over the years, eventually settling with Cliff Vandercave, but she would never sleep with Flintstone. At least not before…Flintstone would be ruined in a few weeks. He's finances would gone, he's job would be gone, he's friends would be gone, and he would be in jail. And he's family would be gone too once they find about his extra-martial affair with her. It wouldn't be do to physical attraction, because their was nothing there, but there was power in destroying a man's family and Ms. Stone wanted that power. Flintstone would be left with nothing once she was done.

Ms. Stone hired someone to make a false call to Flinstone's wife. Requesting her presence for a romantic late night at the office. Ms. Stone made sure that Fred was slammed with meaningless paperwork that he didn't understand. 5 minutes alone with her and Flintstone would forget all about his wife.

Ms. Stone entered Flintstone's office and saw him confused over documents that asked for his phone number. What an idiot…Ms. Stone smiled and turned her seduction on. She was wearing her cheetah top and bottoms….his favorite.

"Need any help Mr. Flintstone?" – Ms. Stone said softly. Fred looked up mesmerized.

"No…not at all Ms. Stone…should only take a few more minutes," – Flintstone said. Ms. Stone looked down at his documents…he was still on the first few pages. Idiot.

"Those aren't important" – Ms. Stone said grabbing the pages and pacing them to the sides. "I have a much different project for you."

Ms. Stone took her top off revealing nice full breasts. Flinstone's mouth dropped to the floor. Ms. Stone took her bottoms off as well and tossed them to the side.

"I…uh…I…uh" – Flintstone said

"Hush…just let it happen" – Ms. Stone said as she straddled him.

"I have a wife," – Flintstone said

"She won't ever have to know," – Ms. Stone said as she began to ride him. Flintstone wouldn't last long with a woman like her, but Ms. Stone knew ways too make last a little longer. Ms. Stone made him feel like no woman had before. Better than Wilma…times ten. They were beginning to get ready for round two when Wilma came in dressed up for a romantic evening she was heart broken.

"I thought you said you were breaking things off with you're wife?" – Ms. Stone. Fred looked at her stunned.

"Fred…how could you?" – Wilma said before running off.

"What have I done!" – Fred said before running after her.

Ms. Stone smiled at her success

Ms. Stone returned to her and Cliff's apartment. Cliff was well aware of her nightly escapades.

"Have any fun?" – Cliff said a little jealous.

"Come on baby…you know you're the only woman for me" – Ms. Stone said.

Cliff sighed. Something else was on his mind.

"What's wrong?"- Ms. Stone said.

"We have a problem…the Dictabird…recorded all of our conversations with Fred…would link us back to the embezzlement" – Cliff said.

"What?! Are you kidding me!" – Ms. Stone said irate

"It was a simple error…we can take care of it," – Cliff said

"How?!" – Ms. Stone

"The bird is with Flintstone now…we kidnap his children in return of the bird. Then we snap its neck," – Cliff said maniacally.

Miss Stone thought for a minute.

"No" – Ms. Stone said

"No?" – Cliff Vandercave said

"Not good enough…sure we kill the dictabird, but what about Flintstone?" – Ms. Stone said

"He'll be arrested for the embezzlement," – Cliff Vandercave said

"Somebody might believe his story and link it back to us. We can't have anybody investigating. Flintstone has to die," – Ms. Stone said

"I see…and how do you propose to do that," – Cliff said

"The quarry used to use the T-Rex to dig tunnels due to their veracity, but soon learned that they were limited when it came to construction. They locked them away deep in their cages. No one could kill the beasts so they left them to starve. Some have survived do to eating their own kind. I say we free one or two of them and dangle Flintstone's child to be eaten alive. When Flintstone comes we throw him and the dictabird in the pit." – Ms. Stone said.

"Brilliant...Flintstone might survive a shot to back or a knife, but a T-Rex would totally get rid of the bodies…and what about the children?" – Cliff said.

"We can't have any witnesses so I guess they will have to die too…" – Ms. Stone said with a smile.

"I love it when your bad," – Cliff said before kissing her.

They couldn't very well get the T-Rexes themselves, so they hired a few of the workers who recently lost their jobs to do it. They arranged it to look like the T-Rexes broke out. They led the two surviving T-Rexes to a pit where it would be perfect to dangle a cage with the children in it in front of their den. The workers weren't very smart and once they led the T-Rexes to the pits. Cliff's promise of letting them escape was proven false as the T-Rexes ate them alive. No witnesses.

Cliff then hired another batch of workers to kidnap Pebbles and her friend Bam-Bam. The workers tied them up and dangled them in a cage attached to a crane close to the T-Rexes den, if someone were to lower the cage the T-Rexes could have their meal, but for right now the children were safe. After the workers did their jobs, Cliff fed them to the T-Rexes too…giving them a taste of human flesh. They seemed to like it a lot. Ms. Stone spoke to the little ones from below.

"Don't worry…this will all be over soon," – Ms. Stone said.

"Your pretty…" – Bam Bam said. Annoying Pebbles.

"You're a bad girl. Bad, bad girl," – Pebbles said.

"Oh really? You're father thinks so to," – Ms. Stone said.

Flintstone and Barney arrived early at the crack of down with the bird. Ms. Stone and Cliff smiled at their arrival.

"Alright Flintstone…the bird for your children," – Cliff said

"I have your word," – Flintstone said.

"Cross my heart," – Cliff said.

Flintstone reluctantly handed the bird over to Cliff whom immediately threw it into the pit. However, before it was eaten…the bird glided through the air and flapped its wings. It had somehow learned to fly. Cliff and Ms. Stone got angry.

"After it," – Cliff said. Both him and Ms. Stone chased the bird. They would have been worried about Flintstone and his crony, but they were more concerned about getting their children down.

"What about Flintstone?" – Ms. Stone said

"We will deal with him later, if the dictabird gets away. It will ruin us," – Cliff said.

Cliff got into a prototype machine called a helicopter, similar to a bicycle, since it only ran via peddling, but had the ability to fly. They flew through the air with Cliff trying to shot the bird down with his pellet gun. Ms. Stone noticed that they were so distracted by the bird that they didn't notice. Flintstone had already freed his children. He was a really good crane operator. And was aiming a wrecking ball right towards them!

"Look out!" – Ms. Stone said. She jumped out of the helicopter and to the ground below, they weren't that high up so it didn't hurt her too bad. But Cliff remained in the helicopter when the wrecking ball smashed into him trying to keep it under control, but crashed as well. The hairs on Ms. Stone's back stood up as she saw that Cliff had crash-landed into the T-Rex pit. Ms. Stone herself was only a few feet away from the pit herself. Cliff just realized what had happened, but was ripped apart by T-Rexes.

Ms. Stone turned around and saw Flintstone stand over her. Barney had taken the children to safety.

"Come back for more lover?" – Ms. Stone said. Stone kneed Flintstone in the crotch and pushed him over the ledge. However, Flintstone grabbed the ledge just in time and sweeped his arm over Ms. Stone's feet sending her over too. Ms. Stone also grabbed the ledge in time so she didn't fall into the pit. Flintstone was strong enough to pull himself up, but Ms. Stone was not.

"Fred! Help!" – Ms. Stone said.

"Sorry…Ms. Stone…Hang on just little bit longer…the police are on their way, if not…it was nice knowing ya," – Flintstone said.

"Fred…I am pregnant," – Ms. Stone lied. That got Fred's attention and he froze for a minute. Ms. Stone reached out her hand. Fred grabbed it and began it pull her up, but not all the way. Ms. Stone had concealed a knife.

"You can keep me away from the cops and I will be your personal concubine. I will bear your children and I will be truly yours," Ms. Stone whispered seductively into Flintstone's ear. He was about to accept her offer…she was the bronze goddess after all, when he saw Ms. Stone's blade. He clenched her wrist and made her drop the blade into the pit. She was dangling from the pit again, but Flintstone thought it wasn't good enough. Flintstone crushed her fingers beneath his foot. Ms. Stone screamed and fell into the pit. She gained her senses long enough to see one of the T-Rexes began to stalk her. She screamed before it ate her whole. Pebbles say Ms. Stone's defeat and smiled. Bam Bam however cried…he didn't want to she the pretty girl die (of course he was oblivious to what she had done). Fred went back home to his wife, knowing that despite Ms. Stone's death. We would still have to explain himself to Wilma.


End file.
